


Ouroboros

by GrayJay



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Chinese Room, Echo & Narcissus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thought Experiment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Echo

You couldn’t resist the irony of the name.


	2. Sound

“What’s it like?” you ask Matt.

Even fundamentally telological descriptions are rooted in sensory experience. Matt offers metaphor after metaphor: each one a rope bridge tossed into a gaping chasm, with no hope of reaching the other side.


	3. Interlude: The Chinese Room

A man is locked in a box with a codex that allows him to perfectly translate Mandarin to English, and vice versa. This codex is so thorough that it allows him to respond in perfect written Mandarin to questions posed in the same, in such a way that his querents will believe that he knows Mandarin, although he does not.


	4. Practopoiesis

After the opening, you wander to the playground and sit on the swings, passing a bottle of leftover merlot back and forth.

Matt is always careful to face you when he speaks, but he turns away reflexively when he laughs.


	5. Interlude: The Chinese Room (Variation #1)

A woman plays a piano perfectly, never missing a note.


	6. Silence

"What's it like?" Matt asks you.

With words you’ve never heard, you try to explain the absence of the one thing you can neither conceive nor quantify. 


	7. Interlude: The Chinese Room (Variation #2)

A man leaps from rooftop to rooftop, never missing a step.


	8. Derived Meaning

You search for yourself in everything you mimic: a reflection hungry for a mirror.


	9. Narcissus

“They’re both disguises,” says Matt. “Either way, I’m passing as something I’m not.”


End file.
